


It all started with a rabbit

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Sonia and gundham go on a picnic which gundham invites souda toJust what's going to happen





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from the danganronpa amino

Gundham sighed softly as he glanced out at the open field he was currently sitting in with his close friend Sonia and his ...would it be appropriate to call him a crush 

No the thought alone made him blush ,he was the 'dark lord' void of all emotions especially for meer mortals ,unworthy such as he and yet that is what it is he feared "oi" that familiar obnoxious voice that made his heart race for no reason called out to him even now in such a casual manner 

His eyes slowly move to acknowledge the very human he was referring to ,kazuichi souda 

"What is it" he asked after only a moment of thought ,lately he had been working on the way he spoke to others with Sonia ,she was helping him become more understandable to them 

Well at least that's the reason he said and she believed, in truth he just wanted to be able to converse with the pink haired boy speaking before him

"Tanaka are you listening?" That voice he recognised belonged to his dark lady ,he glanced to the side and blinked soon realising he had zoned out once again taken away by his own thoughts 

From embarrassment he raised his scarf higher looking around for an excuse to please the angered mechanic 

"Look!" Sonia's voice full of excitement was suddenly in their ears as she unexpectly jumped to her feet and pointed towards a long eared rabbit not to far from where they sat 

She looked back down observing tanaka ,hoping her obvious crush would be pleased with her discovery 

When she saw a small smile form on his face as he too stood she couldn't help the happy smile that came to her features aswell 

As she thought this picnic had been a great idea, unfortunately kazuichi her current stalker had run into the two on the way here and although she was glad tanaka had started to learn and was becoming nicer to the others she still wasn't entirely sure how she felt about the fact that that he had invited him along 

After all if kazuichi wasn't here right now gundham and her might just be sitting closer 

As she thought this she glanced down to realise kazuichis eyes were unmoving and filled with utter amazement as he too stared at the rabbit before them ,she couldn't help how her heart warmed just a little at the sight 

Kazuichi found he couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful creature in front of him and he knew even if he could he wouldn't want to 

Now while most would think he was talking about miss Sonia which usually they would be right for once they were wrong and he wasn't 

No he was referring to the rabbit that miss Sonia had spotted ,he smiled she truly was smart 

Kazuichi then blinked in confusion watching on as gundham stood and made his way towards the small creature 

He wanted to yell at him not to as disappointment and panic already filled his heart at potentially losing such an enchanting sight so soon 

After all gundham may be the ultimate breeder but he believed nobody was that good 

He didn't want the creature to run away but he already knew if he were to yell not only would miss Sonia become mad and yell at him but the rabbit would most likely flee 

He sighed having no choice but to watch on in amazement as gundham did the impossible and extended his hand towards the creature without fear soon petting it 

It left him stunned for only a moment, long enough for his mind to resurface what had happened to lead him here 

He remembered he had been walking back from ordering new parts when he spotted gundham and Sonia walking together towards him ,although he immediately felt a spike of jealousy he tried to be subtle about what he was trying to do 

He didn't think it would work but in the end he approached them 

He certainly didn't expect that gundham would be the one to invite him along 

He remembered the blush that had formed on gundhams cheeks and how he had tried to hide it within his scarf as he had asked him to come along 

A small blush formed on his own features at the memory as he blinked back to reality 

Gundham was sitting right in front of him the small rabbit he had just acquired extended carefully towards him 

"Would you like to hold the long eared demon of the underworld" he offered, asking shyly 

To which Sonia translated in a question back to gundham "are you sure you want to let kazuichi hold it" after he nodded shyly kazuichi got his answer

Face hidden in his scarf, it seemed he only reverted back to his speech when nervous or around those who could understand him 

Kazuichi was surprised but smiled as he soon found he was gently taking the rabbit from within gundhams light grip 

When there hands touched he noticed gundham look away but decided not to say anything instead focusing on the newly acquired creature in his hands

As he held the rabbit he listened to gundham talk fondly about the creature as Sonia set up the food she had packed earlier ,joining in on the conversation when she could and occasionally petting the small 'beast' in soudas grip 

By the end of the day all three of them bore smiles on their faces and knew things about each other that had brought them a bit closer 

"I guess we should let this little guy go huh?" Kazuichi spoke up and gundham noticed by observing him that he seemed reluctant to let the small creature go 

With Sonia laying on his other side he shook his head lightly "no it's not a wild rabbit.." He managed to form logical words "you could keep it" clearly her lessons had been paying off 

Although kazuichi beamed he seemed almost unsure "I uh.." He hesitated "but uh I ..I don't know how to look after such a creature" he admits which didn't seem to surprise the other two like he thought it would 

"Tanaka could always teach you" Sonia spoke up as she joined into the conversation a soft smile on her face "and I could help" she offered 

Kazuichi nodded smiling softly in return and as they watched the sun begin to set each felt like they had found something new today 

Something more then just a rabbit


End file.
